You Dont Even Know Me
by AmandaCochran94
Summary: When you are the children of a Mob boss that dies where do you go when no one seems to want you even your own mother signed her rights away. Well I guess Charlie had a plan ,because Emmett and I are on a plane to meet the Cullens. They are another top leading Mob family. I just hope we get along with their kids and we don't kill each other. Literally. All normal pairing here!
1. Who are we

AN: **So I own nothing the great SM owns it all. I just wanted a little piece of my own. So just a little about me, I have been reading on this site for 2 years and I LOVE everything twilight and fanfiction, because I can envision it all in my mind. In every story I find myself wishing it was longer or something else would happen so I wanted to write my own. This is the first thing I have EVER done. I am a horrible speller who thanks whom ever made spell check. I am 23 with a full time job and a 2 year old but will write as much as I can as quickly as I can. I don't have a schedule for my posts but I will try and make one. But for now I am just going to keep writing when ever I have the time! Thank you so much! - Amanda**

"Charlie I just can't do this anymore. This is not the life I want." Renee yelled in the living room. "That's not the way it is Ren, you know that. You cant just WALK AWAY!" Charlie yelled back at her. They didn't know that I was sitting on the stairs hanging on to every word. I don't think a 17 year old should have to hear the final fight between their parents, however I just couldn't find it in myself to walk away. I need to know that at lease someone fought for this family. And that someone was Charles Swan...

I could tell over the past few months something was happening with Renee. She just didn't seem like herself. She was on here phone more often, shopping more often, but mostly gone more often. There would be weeks at a time that I wouldn't see her. No one really had an answer for me other than she was on a vacation or taking some "mental health days" as my dad would call them. I am not really sure if they expected me to believe those lies, but I brushed it off and acted like nothing bothered me. That's just how I am, I do not let anyone outside of my family in. Its dangerous.

There is only one person in this life that I know I can share absolutely everything. My twin brother Emmett McCarty Swan. He is my rock. He looks like the Hercules I swear he is massive. I tell him all the time I know its the steroids, but he laughs it off and says I'm crazy. We train together so we can defend ourselves together when the time comes. And as we get closer to our 18th birthday we know our time is coming.

Outwardly I am simple pain Jane. Nothing special about my brown hair, and brown eyes. I am pretty short at 5 foot 3. But looks can be deceiving. I can shoot more accurately that the Chief of police in this town. I am a black belt with pretty damn good hand to hand combat skills. And I can lie with the best of them. I am a Swan. Isabella Marie Swan. We are one of the top Mafia families in Washington, and right now we are being targeted. I can feel it in my bones. Even though no one has said anything I think that's why Renee wants out. She has never been good with the pressures of this life.

"Come on Bells, lets go downstairs and work off this stress. This isn't our fight. If she wants to leave us then let her. We can do it without her. Hell we pretty much already do. Its who we are and what we do." Emmett says staring angry holes in spot where our parents stand before us. I am sure dad can feel our stares. He's always been good at that. But I guess you have to be to make sure no one is coming for you. But maybe in the wake of having his wife about to walk out the door its not as heightened as it usually would be. "Come on Sissy, don't make me go down alone." Ah sissy, Em nickname for me when we were little. He knows I love when he calls me that and it always works. How are I refuse him. And that's how we made our way down stairs. Avoiding any gazes from our parents.

I am hitting our old punching bag with all the rage I've been holding inside all day long. I've been hearing them fight all morning. I know today is the day that Renee walks out. I also know she doesn't care to fight and take us with her. She knows we are deep into the life she never wanted. She fell in love with Charlie at 16, and was pregnant with Emmett and me by the time she turned 17. Her parents kicked her out and of course Grandma and Grandpa Swan let them stay here. After all Charlie was an only child and Renee was carrying the heirs. But what Renee didn't know is she was marrying into one of the top crime families, and by the time she found out it was to late to turn back. Over the years her love for Charlie and us started to fade, but she had no where to go. I guess she found somewhere because now she is leaving.

"Em can you shut the door I don't want mom and dad to hear the TV echo their fight and know we are watching." He immanently gets up to close the door after wiping the sweat from his head. This room is sound proof thank god so they should hear no matter how loud I get while running. I am on the treadmill and the burn in my lungs has started to take over. I love to run. Being as small as I am getting away quickly is a need. This room is our sanctuary, dad built it when we were 13 and started teaching us about the family business. Emmett and I are advanced, or at least that's what most would say. We are in college at 17, and both double majoring. Me in forensic analysis and business while minoring in Lit just because I love the way a story can be told. And Em in foreign affairs and business. Its honestly not all that hard for us. Probably because Charlie has always wanted this for us.

"I will be damned if you take one step out of this house with my children Renee. You not going to go live your life with another man and take my children away from their birthright." Charlie was at the end of his rope. Anyone who knows anything about him could see. We all new about Phil. He was her +1 on all the vacations she kept needing with the "girls." "I don't want to take the kids from you Charlie. I want out. Completely. And they are falling to much in your footsteps to ever leave with me willingly, we both know that." I couldn't believe Renee wasn't even going to fight for us. Then again yes I could. That's when I saw it. I called Emmett over to me and he saw it too. The three men came rushing in the house and over took Charlie by surprise. However they let Renee run free. They held Charlie down on the ground while everyone else got set up. Em and I watched in shock but if there is one thing we knew is, we could not help or we too would die, because Charlie knew we would be watching he gave us a sign with his eyes that clearly said "Hide."


	2. Staying Silent

_**AN: SM owns everything. I am just playing with her people! Enjoy.**_

Emmett lead us to the safe room attached to our gym. All of the rooms in our house were pretty much hidden and you would never know about them because my dad and granddad built it. So any plans the city might have do not include these rooms. And that's the only reason I believe we will live through today. In the safe room we have guns, money, food and anything else we might need to survive. Em and I go into survival mode and get everything ready for war even though we know we will have to wait and see if Charlie can make it out of this one. I pull up our house security system and see that it has not been breeched. So it must be someone who is close. That alone is unnerving because there isn't really anyone we let in. But those thoughts are for later, right now I need to focus on Dad.

On my iphone I pull up the cameras and I watch the 3 men beat my father while my brother hold my hand. This is equally hard on the two of us because we were both so close to our father. "Its going to be ok bells. Its got to be" My bear of a bother says in my ear. We know the rooms are sound proof but nether of us can speak above a whisper. They want the business and power that comes with the Swan name. We own legitimate hotels and casinos and pretty much everything in this little town. We also own half of Chicago or it seems like that anyway. That's what they are after, its what they are all after. Charlie has tried to prepare us to give nothing away. But I don't think anything could have prepared the two of us for what was coming.

"Look Mr. Swan, if you want to make it out of this alive you need to sign it all over to me now. You've been trying to take our territory for years now, and we are tired of it. This ends now or you do." The first man said. "And if you aren't alive and Renee doesn't give a shit, who is going to take care of those two kids, Charlie?" The second man had a French accent. "Oh I will take care of the girl, miss Isabella is it? Oh yeah I can take care of her real good Charlie I am sure you daughter would love to be forced into a marriage with me to save the pathetic life of her brother, don't you?" The blond man said. I could see it in Charlie's eyes he would never give up, but the thought of having to be with the blond by his worlds alone made me dizzy, and the thought of something happening to my brother, my twin was to much to bare. "I would never let him get you, sissy" Em whispered. "I know, Em but it doesn't make it anymore comforting. Especially because I cant see any of these assholes faces!" I said through clenched teeth. I knew he was feeling the same way.

"Boys my kids are not here, and if you've done your research you would know that I have sent them away at the beginning of the summer to one of our Chicago locations. But obviously you haven't been keeping as close of tabs as you thought. I will give you nothing. I have worked legally and illegally for everything that I have and you think because you hold a gun to my head I will give in? I was born in this life and I will go out the same way." My eyes began to water because I knew what he was doing. He was saving us. Everything we needed was in this room. Including one prepaid phone and one number in it. It was only to be called in the even something happened to Charlie. And I knew by the end of the night, we would be using that phone. Their body language said as much. They would not leave here without killing our father. "You think he is telling the truth?!" The French man yelled at the dark haired man. "Well obviously I cannot trust the two of you to do you jobs, because there has not been a sound in this whole damn house since we arrived! Do you think 2 17 year old kids could be so quite while they watch their father die from somewhere in this house?!" The blond man was the one in charge and he was raging now.

As he lifted his gun to Charlie the tears I had held back all came rushing out. I thought of the old times like when he taught Emmett and I to ride a bike or throw a ball. He never excluded me from anything. Or how proud of us he was the day we decided we too wanted into this life. Even if I was his little girl he taught me to be strong and fight, but now I feel weak knowing my daddy will die and not be there to walk me down the aisle or watch his grandchildren play. I feel like I am breaking, but I need to stay strong. I will fall apart later, I cant let everything my father ever told me evade me now. The blond picked up the gun and in a flash it went off. Surprisingly killing his dark haired friend and not Charlie. I could feel the panic attack coming but I willed it away. I know Emmett felt it because he pulled me to his chest so I could feel him breath and do like he did. That's been working all my life. I don't know where they came from, but they never went away. And I refused to acknowledge they were bad enough for professional help. I do not like to show weakness. "Well Charlie this has been great catching up and all, but I cant have anyone lookin' for me or any loose ends." BANG it was all it took. One bullet was all it took to end the life of the greatest man I've ever known.

The blond man started a fire in the house. Of course he had to make it seem like it was an accident. The fire was raging through the house in what seemed like seconds, and the cameras we starting to fade. But not because I could hear him say that they too were going to Chicago, and that they would find us. They left their dead friend behind to burn up as well figuring that no one would care who he was with Charlie Swan's ashes in the room. We knew the safe room was fine to be in because it was 100% fire proof. So we stayed still for what must have been hours. Emmett held be, being the strong protective brother he was. "Sissy I need to let you go so I can make that call." He pulled away from me, and my anxiety flared. I knew that call made it all real. And the last thing I heard was Emmett saying "Carlisle its happened. We need you." And then there was darkness, and it was just too beautifully peaceful to not succumb to.


	3. Leaving it all behind

**_AN: SM owns theses people, but I love them. I am really enjoying writing this story. Let me know if you have any ideas! I don't really write long Authors Notes so I find this one finished. Review if you like and I will try to respond to them all!_**

Chapter 3: Leaving it all behind

I swear I had only been out for a couple of minutes at most. When Emmett finally woke me from my stress induced sleep and I finally looked at my phone it had been about two hours. I had never blacked out for that long. At least not that I could remember.

"Come on Bella I have everything packed. I need you to change and we have got to get the hell out of here. We've already stayed to long. Carlisle has some people coming to take us to his plane, and they are coming with us. We need to hurry Bells." Emmett pleaded with me. By the sounds of it he truly trusted the man with the number my father left us. So I trusted him too.

I changed in the bathroom into my back V-neck long sleeve tee with my skin tight black jeans and of course my Nikes. The perfect combination to run in the night. I put my hair in a tight bun, because I knew we would be running. I walked out the door and noticed Emmett had changed into his sneaky all black apparel as well.

Emmett handed me a bag and I knew it was everything our father needed us to take. All the papers to everything we would now inherit. Along with our new passport and information. At least my dad was smart enough to put everything in our names. Renee is dead to us now. All the business are now in my and my brothers' name. We looked at each other with sadness in our eyes and in our hearts knowing we would never come back to the place we once called home.

Hand in hand we left the only life we had ever known. Leaving our fathers ashes in the living room. We heard the sirens of them impending fire department. Emmett pressed the hand held button he was gripping as we ran, knowing now we were far enough away. Our house that we have loved blew up like the fourth of July. Eradicating everything that could ever tie us to the mafia. It was to protect us and the reputation of our father which had to remain in tack if we were to get out of this.

When we were five miles from the house a black SUV started following us, and my phone kept going off as we ran from a number I did not recognize. Finally tired of the constant vibration I told Em I HAD to answer. "Who is this?!" "Get in the car or you will miss the plane." Then I understood who was following us it had to be the people Carlisle sent, and it was now or never for the two of us. "Emmett I think this is the car we are actually supposed to get in." He winked at me and opened the door first and looked inside to make sure it was safe I suppose.

I am not sure what my big oaf of a brother kept staring at but when he wouldn't move I had to do it for him. There were two girls in the back of the SUV and the one my brother could not stop drooling over was drop dead gorgeous. She was tall, fit and blonde. Everything Emmett could ever want and she was probably the most beautiful female I had ever seen. The girl sitting next to her could not even be five foot I sweat. She had the spikiest jet black hair, but her eyes showed nothing but compassion. Obviously they knew why they were here. "Are you going to stand there and stare at me all day or are you going to get in the car?" The blonde beauty said to my brother. And with that all the tension was broken and I couldn't help but like her.

"I'm Alice Cullen, this here is my adoptive sister Rosalie Hale, and her brother and my fiancé Jasper Whitlock. We are sorry for the reason we are meeting, but I can tell we are going to be great friends. So long as I can get you out of all of that black." She said with a gleam in her eye. I could tell this family had money and they liked to look their best. "No worries there Alice. I am only in all black because we are on the run." She looked at my sympathetically but said nothing.

"Well I guess you don't know much about us, but you were sent here to get us so I guess we should get to know each other a little, if we are going to the air port that gives us about an hour depending on how fast Jasper here drives." Emmett said in a quite tone, for him anyway.

"My name is Emmett McCarty Swan, we I guess I am going by Emmett McCarty now that people are after us and that's what my new passport says. It also says I am now 22. Which is good that I've always looked older, huh sissy?" He said while looking over his new life on paper he passed me mine.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but I like to go by Bella, and according to this thing I am 21. And you want to know something sickly funny? Its mine and Ems birthday for real in about five minutes when we hit September 13th we will be 18." I gazed over at my brother realizing now we were all we had left was each other.

As if Alice could see the future she changed the subject from this more than uncomfortable topic. "I am 18 as well I have an older brother named Edward, who is actually in Italy for the next week. He is 21, I am sure you will love him when you meet him. He has a hard wall up but underneath a heart of gold that he only shows for his family." Hm just like me I thought to myself. "Jasper and I are getting married in the fall and he will talk over his family name." she finished up her summary of them.

"I am Rosalie Hale, the only blood family I have is Jasper. We are only half siblings from our mother but you would never know that. After my father left me for dead I gave up on everyone but him. Until I met the Cullen's." Rose said solemnly. I could tell there was more, but she didn't want to say, and I was for sure not going to push.

"Well I guess its me now. I am Jasper Whitlock and I am 21 and head over heals for the pixie in the back as you all can see. There isn't really must to know about me." As Jasper spoke I couldn't help but to feel a wave of calm surround the car.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. What I couldn't help but notice is the connection between my brother and Rose. I think he found his perfect person. I know it was early but I could see that connection form. As I looked around the car I couldn't help but be thankful for my father putting this in place. We thankfully were not alone.

I found myself leaning into my brother who put his arms around me protectively. "Go to sleep Bells. I will protect you." He whispered. I looked at Rose and I could tell she needed my brother already. That would have to be for another day as darkness took me once again.


	4. Plane Ride

**_AN: I got my first review and that was SO cool to me. Yes this is an Edward and Bella story and he is about to come into play. I was trying to set up a decent back story. And even though Charlie is gone, he will still show up somehow :)!_**

I don't know why I am finding it so hard to wake up from my nightmares. All I can see a million times over is the moment in my father's eye when he knew it was over. I keep replaying that scene over and over in a million different ways.

I feel like I am being shaken, and I was. It was Alice telling me everything would be okay and that I needed to wake up, and finally I did. My body was cold and calmly. I felt sick to my stomach knowing that nightmare was a reality.

Like I could have ever forgotten. I guess Emmett carried me onto the plane because we were flying through the night air.

The plane was huge and just as grand as I thought it would be. It reminded me of Charlie. We all turned our seats to face a table in the center of the plane as if we were having dinner. Emmett came to sit beside me and held tightly to my hand. "Bella.. there is a video we need to watch. It's from dad."

Was I ready for something like that? The answer was no, but what choice did I really have. "Alice can you bring us the computer?" She brought it and set it on the table. We told everyone they could stay. The computer came to life and I saw our father alive and well.

"Kids I love you so much, but if you're watching this something awful has happened that has taken me away from you both. I wish I could have prevented it, however it is a risk we take in this life which you both know well. Right now you are on a plane headed for Chicago to stay with the Cullen's.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen are about as good as people get. They have 2 biological children Edward, and Alice, and two adoptive kids Japer and Rosalie. Carlisle was my best friend all through my childhood who completely understood this life, and agreed to be the father to the two of you that I now cant be.

I know this is hard and it is a lot of change. But this is the best family outside of our own that I could ever want for the two of you. If I had it my way you know it would still be the three of us. Listen to Carlisle, he will lead you, teach you and train you just as I would.

You will find in his home many DVDs like this one. I made one for miles stones in your life that I now cannot be there for. Ask Carlisle for them as you reach them. This was the best I could do to still feel like your old man is with you.

Follow your new lifes and new identities. You are no longer twins. Bells you are the only Swan a female who is no threat." Charlie said in quotations knowing good and well I am more of a threat than most men.

"Emmett you're a McCarty now, I am hoping this will ensure the safety of the two of you. Do not let anyone in outside of the Cullen's for the time being.

And Emmett take care of your sister, and Bells be there for Em. I know the next few months will be hard, but I've put things in place for the two of you. I love you more than my own life. I will always be watching you my babies."

And with that the screen went dark. I don't even think I realized I was going into a panic. Or that Emmett my big and strong brother was sobbing next to me. There wasn't a dry eye at this deep cherry wood table.

We all stayed silent while I fought through my attack to keep myself present for Emmett. He needed me as much as I needed him.

Jasper was the first to speak up, "I don't know what I would do in your position, but we will be there every step of the way. We are family and we are here for you. I don't really know what else there is to say. We will touch down in about an hour. In the meantime Rose is going to work on your cell phones."

I looked up at him in confusion for two reasons. One what the hell did he mean "work" and two that beautiful woman could fix technology? "

Guys I am going to change your phone number and make it fit your new identities. I am also going to make sure it was not bugged in any way being able to be tracked. Right now we don't really know who was after Charlie so while we are in the air I want to change it before we hit the ground and it becomes able to be tracked again.

Emmett started at Rose wide eyed and bewildered. He kept opening and closing his mouth like a fool. "What just because I look this way doesn't mean I am dumb, silly boy. I work on all the families cars and do all the work for any hacking we need done." Rosalie said smirking at my bother

I couldn't help it , it was hilarious. I couldn't stop laughing at their exchange. I swear I almost died when Emmett responded "I will marry you some day Rosie." With a big fat grin on his face, but I know my brother and he was dead serious. Whether Rose knew that or not.

I took my iPhone out of my bag and handed it to Rose to do whatever she needed to do. It was honestly pretty amazing to see her write codes and change the whole make of my phone from 30,000 feet in the air.

The captain finally put on the seat belt light and we all sat back down and got ready for the final leg of our journey towards the Cullen's and our new life. It was all so surreal to think about, so I didn't. The flight started to descend and you could feel a little turbulence but other than that the ride was smooth.

We walked out of the plane still hidden by the darkness. Together we all got to the newest black SUV and were ussered in my a talk native American boy about my age or maybe a little older. He held out his hand for me to get in, but I let Emmett help me. My dads voice ringing in my head saying trust no one.

So that's what I did. About 30 minutes from the airport we pulled up to the most beautiful home I had ever seen. It must have come out of Better Homes for the Mob or something. "Welcome home guys." Alice said in her sing song voice.

And this was it. Time to face Carlisle and Esme Cullen and maybe the son we heard so much about, Edward.


	5. In the Dark we met

**_AN: THANK YOU everyone who is reviewing / following and favoriting this story it means the world for real. Also I am going to do some POV switching this chapter to help it make it a more rounded chapter, or attempt to do so! SM owns!_**

 **BPOV**

Pulling up to probably one of the, if not THE biggest houses I have ever seen was defiantly a little bit daunting. It was so absolutely breath taking. Jasper stuck his hand out of the window and put his hand up to a pad and it scanned it and let us in. The security of this place defiantly helped me ease my mind.

We got out of the car and Emmett and Jasper got all of our things for us. Not without argument from me that I could get my own things. Jasper's southern roots would never allow a lady to carry her own things. Alice opened the door to the humongous mansion and in front of me stood the two most beautiful people.

Carlisle looked just as young as Charlie and gave off the same fatherly presence when he wrapped little Alice into a protective embrace. What I wasn't prepared for is the love I would see radiating off Esme for both Emmett and myself. It was so motherly and that is something we have not felt in a long time.

She must have seen the sadness and longing in my eyes for that love. As she pulled me into the biggest hug and whispered "Your home now darling." And as much as I didn't want to I believed her completely. For some reason this woman I have only known for 5 minutes made me feel like I belonged.

"Hello and welcome to our home. I am so dishearten to hear what happened to my old friend Charlie. I am glad he sent you here, we will take care of you and love you like you were our own. Just like we have done with Rose as Jas." Carlisle said softly to the both of us.

He was everything I think Emmett and I needed him to be to feel comfortable to some degree here. He was like dad in ways, but in others not. I was interested to see how we would all work together. He would never be Charlie, but this is where he wanted us to be, so we had to at least try.

"Mom, we made the reservations for your birthday lunch tomorrow on the flight over and included Emmett and Bella and then us girls can shop after!" Alice said brightly to her mother. "Thank you darling daughter, however you might want to make it for one less. Edward cant leave Italy for 3 more week unfortunately the project has run over." Esme said solemnly with a sad smile.

Ugh shopping I was not looking forward to that. But I would do it for them because they were already doing so much for us. "Oh Mom I'm sorry he isn't going to make it, I swear this family is always working that blows." Rose said "I know honey but its late lets get into bed and we can talk about it over breakfast." She said sweetly.

I knew Emmett had to be starving, but he didn't say anything. I would make him something extra in the morning. He has been so great today.

"Emmett your room will be at the end of the hall next to Rose, and Bella we are so sorry your room is still under construction for the next few days getting your en suite put in. The only room left is Edward's and since he won't be home for a couple weeks we were hoping you wouldn't mind staying there."

And I didn't so long as it had a nice bed I was totally fine. "No Mrs. Cullen I really don't mind. Its 2 am and I really could sleep anywhere." I said with a large yawn that made my eyes water. "Oh sweetie please calls me Esme or Mom or just about anything else. When I hear Mrs. Cullen I look for Carlisle's mama." She smiled softly at me, and showed us to our rooms. Esme and Carlisle said we could discuss things in more detail once we had all had a proper night's sleep.

I walked into Edward's room and I was hit by the sweetest yet manly smell that I could only hope he smelled like. The thought made me smile even though it was absolutely crazy. Alice had shown me some pictures on the plane of the whole family and he stands out as the best looking male I have ever seen.

He looked like a Greek god in the photos, now a smell to go with it. I changed in to my shorts and tank top and laid in the most comfortable four poster king sized bed and drifted to sleep.

 **EPOV**

I was running around my hotel room trying to clean up and remember to pack everything back up that I brought here. Without forgetting the beautiful gift I had gotten my mother for her birthday. It was a gold necklace with all of her kids birthstones. I knew she would love it because anything family is Esme Cullen.

I lied to her though. I told her I had 3 weeks left on this project, however I busted my ass and we've been done for 2 days. Everything is set up and I will be in the states before anything could be connected to us. I killed the men that stole from us. I knew there was a rat. Turns out it was two and now they are eliminated.

With all of that out of the way I can make it home in time to surprise my mom by coming out of my room for breakfast. I know that will be just what she wants, all of here kids in the same place. Since Alice and Jas are getting married soon I don't know how many more times we will all wake up under the same roof.

So as the driver took me to the airport I started thinking about where my life was. I had never had the party lifestyle, always knowing I would be taking over for my father. But I could not do so without a wife, and my father was to good a man to force me into a marriage. He may be a killer, but he believed in family and love first.

And that's what I wanted. A true love to stand through the hard times, a partner to lean on like Esme is for my father. You need that in this life but how was I to bring someone into it. Esme was born in as was Alice. I just want an instant connection to someone, but I didn't think I would ever find something like that.

As I fly home to be with the only people I knew I could ever trust I couldn't help but be over flowing with joy. I hadn't seen my family in months. Carlisle let me know of Charlie Swan's death and that we would be keeping his children. I felt so terrible for them both. I couldn't imagine losing a parent to death in front of you eyes and then watching another just walk out without a care.

I would do what I could to make them feel at home if Carlisle trusted them. All I knew was it was a boy and a girl both deep into this life. So at least there would be something in common with all of us. Maybe we could be a good team who knows.

As my plane landed and I drove the familiar roads home I couldn't help but be thrilled to pull up to my childhood home. What I was looking forward to most is climbing into my large bed, and finally getting some rest which I feel like I haven't gotten since the day I left.

I went up the stairs and to the back end of the hall and opened up my door slowly trying not to alert anyone to the fact I was home early. When I opened my door it was pitch black, you couldn't you're your hand in front of your face. Just how I like to sleep, I thought to myself. Putting my bags down and stripping down to my Calvin Klein's, my room had a strange energy to it that I swear wasn't like that went I left.

I climbed slowly into my bed, and what happened next changed my whole world in five words. "Who the fuck are you?" The sweetest voice I have ever heard said in an angry yet sleepy daze. Her words took me by surprise even though I couldn't see her face I just felt calm with her. Like a peace Ive never known came over me. I couldn't explain it if I tried.

"I'm Edward Cullen." I said to her, debating if I should get out of the bed since I was kinda indecent to be in a bed with someone I didn't know. So as I started to slide of out the bed she stopped me and said sleepily "mmmh Edward I've heard a lot about you. But for now we need to sleep, and I feel tingly with you around you can stay." That sweet voice said to me.

And against my better judgment I couldn't make myself leave. She cuddled back to me and I wrapped my arms around her. I haven't even seen her face but I know she must be beautiful and with that I floated into the best sleep of my entire life.


	6. Wake Up Call

**_AN: Thank you guys so much for all the love! This is quickly becoming something I love to do. I am able to post so frequently right now because I am the only one in my office, when that changes posting my slow, but I am going to try keeping with my one a day! Anyway feel free to review or ask any questions._**

 **** **BPOV**

I am totally dreaming, I've got to be. With all the photos Alice showed me of her whole family that's the only reason I could be dreaming about that emerald eyed man, and dreaming about being safe in his arms. Alice had assured me her brother was going to "Just love me." But the way she said it with a twinkle in her eye made me my suspicious.

I knew I had to only be asleep for a couple of hours, but for some reason I felt more restful than I had if I would have slept a whole 8 hours. As I began to really wake up I felt two strong arms locking me into my place.

Fear started to creep in after hearing about what the blond man wanted from me. I willed that to subside as I slid my hand under my pillow and grabbed my Glock my father bought me for my 16th birthday, always chambered and ready.

It was still dark with just a glimmer of light in the room, it had to be about 6 am and the rest of the house was still asleep. Without a second thought I jumped out of the iron grasp I was in on top of my captor, and put my gun to his head.

He looked somewhat familiar and I needed to ignore the electric tingles I was feeling throughout my whole body, which would not help me. Without opening his eyes he whispered "What are you doing? This is my bed and you were in it. I can disarm you in two seconds flat, but I don't want to risk hurting you Isabella." Momentarily stunned, his sweet, velvet voice had me reeling.

I was not prepared to meet the most beautiful set of green eyes I have ever seen, it literally took my breath away and I am not that kind of girl. I would rather train with Emmett than go out, not that I wasn't turning guys down because believe me I really was. But never had I been at a loss for words like I was now.

"Can you please remove your gun from my temple, Isabella or would you like me to do it for you?" He asked lightheartedly. I drew back my gun and then realized the extremely awkward position I had put myself straddling this man I don't even really know.

"Let's start over, I am Edward Cullen. I came in late last night trying to surprise my mother. Only to find a beautiful surprise in my own bed. I was going to sleep on the couch, but you said for me to stay and I was way too tired to disagree." He smirked at me and reached out his hand to shake.

With my blush heating up my face I was thankful that it wasn't so bright in the room that he would be able to see it. "I am Isabella Swan, but I prefer just Bella. I'm sorry for waking you up like that it has been a really trying two days."

He looked back at me with knowing eyes and gave me a sad smile. "Yes I am sure my dad will fill me in on everything when he knows I am here. It's a surprise for everyone that I got to make it." I slid off his body onto the side of the bed I was on before; noticing the way his eyes widened and he held his breath. "Odd" I thought to myself.

"Well I am sure they well be glad you came home, I could tell your mom was bummed that you weren't going to make it. Sorry we had to meet like this." I said quietly "Its really okay Bella, I swear I haven't slept that well in ages." I could tell he was answering in compete honesty.

"I think I am going to shower before everyone gets up." I told him as I rolled out of the bed. It sounds odd even to myself that as soon as I was not touching the same surface as him I felt a sense of loss. Looking at his scrunched up face I would swear he felt it too. "You can use my bathroom right through that door."

I smiled at him and went silently into the bathroom, knowing it was still really early. I turned on the shower and stood under the hot spray as it released my muscles. I was so tense over the past few days, and I know most girls would be falling apart at the loss of the father. On the inside I was torn apart, but on the outside I would always be strong just like he taught us to be.

My mind kept wandering into the next room. The man whose arms I slept in last night and could not bring myself to regret it. It was an amazing sleep and I have never felt so safe. And unconsciously told him to stay? What was that about? I knew I talked in my sleep, but normally when someone enters the room I am sleeping in I am up instantly. But not with Edward I was calm and inviting him to sleep with me. Ugh this is so not me I don't know what is happening to me.

Or why I could not get the way his body felt underneath mine felt. So strong and hard, in many places. Was it me that made him feel that way or was it because he had just woken up? I know what happens to men sometimes. I am just so confused because I have never felt this way.

I stepped out of the shower, seeing I had only really been in the shower 30 minutes. Dried off leaving my hair in a wet messy bun and threw some jean shorts and a white tee shirt on. I opened the door and saw Edward lying on the bed asleep. He looked so peaceful and since it was still early I decided to lay back down.

Since we had already spent the night in the bed together what could it hurt. I laid down and rolled with my back to Edward, as if sensing my presence in the bed he quickly wrapped his arms around me and instead of pushing away I found comfort in the fact that even in his sleep he wanted to hold on to me.

It might not mean a thing, but I decided not to think about it. Because right now this beauty of a man, a Greek God was holding me tight, and that was all that would matter for the next few hours at least. I didn't know where this would lead between the two of us, and hell it might go nowhere but that's a worry for later.


	7. Surprise

**_AN: Thank you so much to those of you that have reviewed. I was doing a chapter a day but work has gotten busier, but I am going to try and bust out some new ones. When I type these on the computer they look so much longer than they do on cell phone so I will try and make them longer. :)_**

 **EPOV**

Last night was absolutely amazing. I have never awoken to my heart beating so fast for 2 different reasons. I could tell by the tingling feeling spreading through my body that the beautiful girl I walked in on last night was now on top of me. But the second reason is I could feel the barrel of her gun at my temple. It amazed me to watch this beautiful girl handle a gun with such precision.

The moment we talked and she realized who I was the most beautiful blush spread across her face as she rolled off of me and decided she needed a shower. It was that moment that I was painfully aware of my situation. I guess the adrenaline kept me from noticing my rather large problem to say the least.

I had to think of anything to get in to go away because I knew she would be coming out of the shower any minute, which didn't help matters. I thought about the job I had just completed and the faces of those left behind and that surely did it. I heard the handle of my bathroom door begin to open, so I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

Bella, as she told me to call her continued to surprise me. She got back in bed with me for a second time. And without hesitation or a second thought I pulled her up against me. This was totally unlike me. I don't just let people in, but for some reason I just felt a pull to this woman. I inhaled her strawberry and freesia smelling shampoo and with that calm I drifted back to sleep.

I got out of the bed around 7:15 knowing my mother would never sleep in past 7:30 on any given day. I started the coffee pot and made myself a black coffee, I don't know why it just tastes better to me that way. With my back to the stairs I could sense her presence. Like an electric hum letting me know she was near.

"Coffee?" I asked her with a smile. "That is exactly what I need. Thanks, and hey about this morning; I'm sorry." She said to me in a quiet voice. Sounds like she regretted getting back into the bed with me. I knew that peace within me couldn't possibly come true. "I didn't mean to pull my gun on you. With everything going on lately I find comfort in knowing I can defend myself, because now that my dad is gone I have to."

I felt a scene of relief in the fact that coming back to bed with me was not what she was sorry for, but with that came sadness. One because it is true she did just lose her father, but also because someone like Bella deserved to not have to be in fear and have someone protect her. I vowed right then that if she would allow it, I wanted her protector to be me. I have no idea what it is about her that makes me feel this way, but I intend to find out.

"Its okay Bella, I am sure it was strange waking up to a man in the bed you went to sleep alone in. I should have known you were to asleep to really know what you were saying. It was really late."

"No Edward I was awake enough I think. I don't think I have slept that well or felt safe like that in a really long time. Its hard being in this life sometimes and last night was….well it was nice." The longer she talked the more deep the red became on her cheeks.

I don't think ether one of realized that in us talking we had become one inch apart since we were being quiet not to wake anyone else up. I found myself staring into her beautiful brown eyes, and her looking back into mine. I saw in her eyes sadness, but hopefulness and something else that I could not describe.

I was just about to ask her what she was thinking when I heard a soft voice. "Edward?" I knew that soft spoken voice was of my sweet mother. Bella instantly backed away and went about making her coffee, and I felt the loss of our connection as soon as we parted.

"Surprise mom! I finished up everything to be able to surprise you and be here on your birthday." I smiled at her as I watched her tears start to fall over. No matter how big and scary of a Mob boss I become I will always be here first and only baby boy, and I couldn't fault her for that. "My, this is such a wonderful surprise darling. I cannot believe you did this for me. I love you so much. I am so glad you are home safe."

"I'm always careful mom you know that. I've been training 21 years to be who I am you know. I love you too mom." I kissed her cheek. In that moment I knew without a doubt I made the right choice coming home. Esme had done everything for Alice and I going up and I never felt more loved than I did with my mother.

"Edward, you must have gotten in so late, and I let Bella use your room because her room is still under construction and you said you wouldn't be home so I gave it to her. Oh gosh I don't know what to do, I'm so sorry." She looked so sad like she had done something terribly wrong. I guess she had been to caught up to see Bella sitting in the kitchen.

"Mom its okay I really don't mind that Bella uses my room. I actually found here in there last night, because I didn't know anyone would be in there. My bed is rather large as you know since you bought it and we both slept in it. There is a couch in there as well and I would be more than happy to sleep on it because Bella should have my room." I looked over at Bella and she was dying with embarrassment. I did just tell my mother that her and I slept in the same bed last night.

"Its okay Esme, really there is no need to worry. Edward and I can figure things out, after all it is only a couple of weeks." She said to my mother and in that second I realized how right she was. I would only have a few weeks to get to really know her before she was no longer in my room at night.

"Okay if you two say so, but if it gets to be to much or it is uncomfortable sharing a room with someone you just met please let me know. I will get them working faster on the room if I need to. You know I trust you son, and I don't think you would make her uncomfortable on purpose, but you are rough on the outside sometimes." I knew my mother was right. I am tough to get to know and have a lot of walls. But Bella already gets me I can see it in her eyes.

I just hope I am not misreading anything, but with the way she keep sneaking glances in my direction I couldn't help but feeling like I was right. Bella argued my mom down but actually ending up winning in cooking breakfast for everyone, which is normally something she does every morning from the time I could remember. Bella won out however saying it was her birthday and she should spend some time with me before everyone else got up, plus she loved cooking.

Before I knew it there was a huge spread of pancakes, bacon, eggs and pretty much every other kind of breakfast you could think of on the table. I went to set the table for everyone. As I was doing that I saw this huge mass of a man walk down our stairs and go straight for my Bella. What my Bella? I don't know where the hell that came from.

She smiled at him sweetly and melted into his arms. He was saying something to her so low I don't think anyone was meant to her. "I love you." He kissed her hair. "I love you too." And that felt like the biggest punch in the face. I hadn't known the girl for 24 hours, yet hearing her tell another man she loved him was just too much. I dropped the fork I was placing loudly on the table.

"Oh Em, this is Edward. He came home to surprise everyone last night." She smiled softly to me. When he turned around I knew my actions were uncalled for. You could clearly see Bella's eyes in his eyes. This was her brother. "Hey man, nice to meet you." He reached his hand out and we exchanged good mornings.

Finally my 3 siblings along with my father came down for the morning. They were not early risers by any means. "EDWARD!" My small pixie liked sister screeched when she got sight of me. After hugs and explaining why and how I got there we all sat down for breakfast. I pulled out the seat beside me for Bella. And thankfully she took it. I smiled my crocked smile at her and she just smiled back and started eating.

She wasn't like most girls that much I could tell. I couldn't help but look around the table at the family I had missed for months. My mother and father were so happy to have all of their kids at the table, plus some extra. I looked over at my sister Rose, who was a tough shell like me and found her looking at Emmett lovingly. She had never looked at someone in such a way and I knew that he was her one. Looking at Jasper he was as calm as ever talking to Bella about the classes she was taking in school. She was double majoring which was so impressive to me.

I looked at my baby sister Alice, who was staring back at me with an odd expression that I have never seen. I saw her pull out here phone and go typing away. And then I felt my phone vibrate.

 **You have met you match my brother, I can see it in your eyes. Your done for I can tell you love her already. –Alice.**

 **There is something about her and I am not sure what it is, so don't say anything. I mean it.- Edward.**

I narrowed my eyes at her hoping she knew I was serious.

"Mom after we get ready I think we should hit the mall first." Alice said brightly. "That sounds good to me dear." Always so agreeable my mother was. I looked over at Bella and she looked a little less than excited. All of my sisters loved to shop, did she not?

The girls all changed and left. The moment she walked out of the door the whole atmosphere in the house changed. It was almost like I couldn't breathe. So what did I do? I got in my Volvo and followed them to the mall like a crazy person. Man this girl was really getting to me. I swear I love her already.

But the question remains, what does she think of me?


	8. Followed

**_AN: Sorry I've pretty much been MIA for like months. Life gets in the way as well as my child, and full time job. However I am not going to make excuses. I've been wrapped up in reading other peoples fanfiction. But I got a review today that encouraged me to continue, so here we are! Thanks everyone for the support in this story!_**

 **V**

We did everything together, the 3 of us. He taught me how to shoot, how to lie so well that anyone would believe you and how to run to survive. This life is absolutely crazy, and if you aren't in it I don't think you would ever understand. God I miss my daddy. But I can only move forward and trust the people Charlie put me in the care of. These are the only people I can trust now, because I know my dad would have only put the best people in my life. "Bella, were here. Sorry to bother you but I didn't think you wanted to sit in the car all day."

Alice was sweetly smiling at me with a sad gaze like she knew what I had been day dreaming about. And to be honest I am sure she did. After all she is apart of this life and next week it could be her dad. God forbid. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." She gave me a look of understanding and grabbed my arm and we walked inside the mall together. "Okay I say Rose you and Ma go to half the stores on our list and Bella and I will go to the other. That way we can maximize the amount of stores we can go to and then we can go to the food court to have lunch." Alice was like a drill sergeant, it was almost comical to watch her make a plan like this for shopping.

Walking around the mall and inside stores with Alice was fun, but I don't know how in the world she keeps up this energy level all the time. It is crazy! She threw me outfit after outfit all which were the perfect size and made my body look amazing. I don't know how she did it. But nothing she chose looked bad on me. When I asked her how she did it she just said it was a gift. She could just see what would look right. I couldn't doubt her, because it did all look perfect. Next stop was Victoria Secret. I had enough of things like that so I tried to tell Alice I didn't need anything from there. Of course she wasn't taking that answer.

"Bella come on every girl needs to feel sexy! Lets at least check out what they have." So we did. After trying on pretty much the whole Very Sexy collection with all of the night ware to go with it I settled on a few babydolls in blue, black, and green. I don't know why I couldn't stop looking at things that were green… I usually only wore black and blue in underwear, bras and my sexy night clothes. But today green was just standing out to me and I couldn't place it. I looked over to Alice and she was smiling at me with a grin that I just couldn't figure out what she was trying to say to me. After our massive haul in this store I was starving so Alice texted everyone to meet us at the food court.

"Alice I am going to get Chinese, so if you want to go ahead and get in the line to get your salad I will meet you at the table that way we don't have to wait twice." I just thought I would save at least some time. "Okay Bella sounds good!" she bounced about 5 lines over to where I could barely see her in the crowed mall. As I weighted in my long line my mind went back to this morning with Edward. As soon as I thought his name my heart started beating wildly. hm odd. I remember the way my body felt basically attached to his and the way his beautiful green eyes pierced my chocolate ones. "Holy hell Green." I thought to myself. The color I never buy that I was somehow attached to all day is the exact same color of that mans beautiful eyes.

The blush spread all over my body I swear as I realized that I felt something I've never felt before. All of a man I have just met. I know Charlie said that's what happened with him and Renee, but she just walked out. So I don't know how true her end was or if she just wanted a way out of her house. But I didn't need what she did. I am older and far wiser than she was. So what does this mean? Was this why I felt empty leaving the house? It couldn't be, could it?

Lost in my own thoughts I realized my line was moving so slow I had only gone up a few spots when I felt like I was being watched. My senses were on high alert after what had happened to me. I couldn't shake this humming feeling would be the best way to describe it I think. I tried to look around to see if I could see anything familiar. Hell I was so far from home I don't know how the people that got Charlie could find me here, but what if they had? That fear made me step out of line and walk to the mall tunnels. Which I knew they had, because everything has to have an evacuation plan.

AS I entered the hallway I took the first left about 20 feet from the door, and pulled the gun out of the back of my pants. I never left anywhere without some kind of protection, especially now. Approximately 45 seconds after I hid I heard the door open. Which meant whoever was following me had been very close to me, and knew I couldn't be far. The humming electricity was still in the air. I heard slow footsteps coming down the hall when I heard "Bella I know your around that corner. This is what I do. I am 100% sure you have your gun drawn and I don't want to be shot so please put it away."

I couldn't believe my ears. I know that was Edward. He was the one following me?! No way this cant be happening to me. He rounded the corner with my gun still drawn because I had been to stunned to put it down. He walked right into the barrel and said "We've got to quit meeting with me at the end of your gun sweet girl." And along with that pet name he gave me the sweetest crooked smile I've ever seen in all of my life. I could hear my heart beat in my ears. "How long have you been following me?" It was all I could manage to ask him. "Pretty much since the moment you walked out the door. I don't know what it is about you Isabella, but I feel very protective of you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Bella." is all I could say back. "My friends call me Bella."

"I don't think I can just be your friend Bella. I don't know what this is but I don't want to lose it." He said motioning in between us. "I know you feel it, I can see it in your eyes." He smiled softly to me and started walking further into the barrel of my gun. My stomach was doing flip flops I could not believe this was happening. "Please put the gun away." I went through the motions of re holstering my gun without evern noticing I was following his every word. This is so not like me, I don't do this. But for Edward I did. "Thank you sweet girl." He smiled my now favorite crooked smile. And in the blink of an eye his arms were around me and I was so shocked I couldn't move. But he didn't budge he just kept holding me and I breathed him in. He was unlike any scent I had ever smelled, he just smelled like my Edward.

Wow _my_ Edward. I have no idea where that came from or why it gave me so much peace to think that way. But I wrapped my arms around him and never felt so whole in all of my life. It was as if half of me was always missing and it had found its home. I don't know how long we stood there, I noticed nothing around me other than him. Until I heard him talking, but not to me. "No, Alice she's not missing. She with me. No, I didn…okay yes I did. I couldn't help it. No Alice don't. Ugh okay we will meet you at home."

He smiled down at me as he kissed my head, "The girls are leaving and were worried because you never came to sit with them and they always assume the worst. But I've assured them you are safe. Since you haven't eaten because of me ambushing you I would love it if I could take you to lunch." His smile held so much safety, compassion and I would even say love, but it's too soon for that, right? "I would love that Edward." I smiled back at him mirroring his expression, and that's when I realized it. It was love, because I was feeling that too. It is so terrifying having these feeling so quickly, but life is short and my dad trusted this family. So I do too.

We walked our way through and out of the mall hand in hand and I couldn't excape the tingling feeling going through my body where we were connected. As I looked at our hands when we got to the car he said, "I feel it too. Its unexplainable and undeniable. I have never in all my years felt this way. And I know it is soon but I will spend every moment making you realize what I feel for you and how great we are together. We are going to be amazing Bella. We just have to let it." As he opened my door for me I realized that exactly what I wanted. Us to be together.


	9. Changes

**AN : GUYSSSS! I am so sorry. I cannot believe I have left you guys a year without an update. I HATE when that happens to me so I am SO SORRY for doing it to you! Life is busy with a now 3 year old and thats really my only excuse. I am going to try and do better. Also working on another Mobward story because, God I love The Boss Edward. Any way I am going to try and get back into the swing of this! Thanks for hanging in there if you have!**

BPOV

I have never been on such a high in such a low point in my life. I lost my father. The greatest man I had ever known and now her I am falling for a man I had JUST met. This is not me. Who am I right now? I guess when you go through something so traumatic as watching you dad die basically in front of you it will really give you some perspective on how precious life and love is. I wish I could tell my daddy I love you one more time.

But I have lost that. As I sit in the passenger seat of this beautiful Aston Martin, holding the hand of the most beautiful man I had ever come across I couldn't help but think of this life. Being Carlisle Cullen's son I knew that he was going to be in charge one day. Could our relationship if thats what you even call it at this point survive that position of danger and power?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward smiled that panty dropping crooked smile. God I swear I have been trained all my life to keep our secrets how will I ever keep anything from this man. "Just thinking of my dad, and the men who killed him. I have got to find them. I cannot sit back and act like I didn't see this happen. I feel like there was something else to it." I couldn't help but tell him pretty much everything I was thinking. It was like I had no filter.

"Do not worry my Bella we will figure everything out." I could see in his eyes that he believed that. I just wish I had his optimism and to think a few weeks ago I probably would have had it. Life was changing so fast. All I could do was look out the window and see everything blur by. Which is a pretty good summary of my life these days. I am praying it all works itself out soon. And I think with Edward by my side I have a great chance.

We finally arrived back at the Cullen mansion. Edward spoke to the guard at the gate and added Emmett and myself to the list of those that can enter and exit the property at anytime. We decided we would go into the sun room and just relax a little before everyone got home for our first family meeting. We all had a lot we needed to talk about. I knew eventually we would break off and Rose, Alice and Esme wouldn't have to be apart of this.

Usually women are not trained to have to deal with this. Women are usually protected. Usually. With the man saying he was going to force me into a marriage with him like I would be some kind of silent submissive that would do whatever he said. It made me increasingly grateful that Charlie believed that I needed to be just as capable as the men in this life. "You can be the strong back bone of the man in whatever affairs he has going on, but Bells you need to also be able to hold your own. You are just as strong as they are and you have just as much to lose." Charlies words rang true as always.

Edward and I sat in comfortable silences as I read Pride and Prejudice to pass the time, and he looked over some plans on the desk they had in here. Apparently they were building a new club. Always need to have a legitimate source of income to hide the illegitimate money that flows through.

I heard the front door open. His family and my brother came into view. "Come on my Bella. Lets get this over with for today, and then we can get to know each other without the pressure of this family meeting." With that he pulled me up from the love seat I was sitting on and wrapped me in a reassuring tight embrace. He kissed me on the forehead and looked deep into the depths of my soul. I swear this man will be the death of me, or just possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me.


	10. New Family

**AN: Thank you so much for all the love for this story! I am going to try and keep posting as much as I can as quickly as I can ! I love writing I am just trying to not be repetitive and be creative LOL. My husband is dying to read, but I refused. I cannot let him know the love affair I have for the wonderful Edward Cullen. I don't have a BETA so please excuse anything that may be out of place.**

BPOV

This is a talk I have been dreading. This would bring ahead all the problems we are facing and all of the memories that I would rather forget. I know we have to completely open with everything that had happened that night. Along with anything and everything that might be of help. Usually we wouldn't give up so much information, but dad trusted Carlisle or he would not have sent us here for protection.

I hugged Emmett the moment he walked into the room. I knew he didn't want to do this anymore than I did so we would need to be here for each other. That's how we have always been. Him being my twin also helped him read my emotions, body language and say what I couldn't say. "Alright everyone, lets go to the office to have this discussion." Carlisle lead us back to his office and it was just as I would have imagined. He had absolutely beautiful artwork littered all over the walls, and book shelves that wrapped the room. The massive oak desk took up a majority of the room. Everything about this room reminded me of my father. It was almost to much to handle.

And then I remembered why we were here.

I needed to do this for him. I will get back every single person that could have been behind this in anyway. So I put my mask on and got down to business.

"Now Bella and Emmett will be staying with us. Until this threat is eliminated or if they want to stay after that, well that is okay too. You are family here." Carlisle looked at everyone of his family members. Not asking for permission but stating fact. I don't believe anyone would have said no to us being here anyway. "Emmett, Bella do you remember your cover stories going forward? You cannot slip with age or name or anything that could give away that you are Charlie's children. You are far enough from home that you shouldn't be spotted easily on this side of the country."

Though I know Carlisle was just doing what he had to do it still felt like he had doubts on our ability to pull off basically a whole new life with a whole new family. "Yes we know. Dad trained us up from a very young age how to stay seen when need be, hidden when need be and deadly when need be. Bells and I can handle things alone, but it is much better with family and together." I loved Emmett and I don't know what in the world I would do with out him. I feel like I say that a lot.

"We understand what we have to do Carlisle." I wanted to put a some sort of effort into this, but it was still so hard. "Very well then. I need to speak with Edward, Emmett and Bella alone now." As everyone made their way to the door you could tell they knew what was about to happen. A talk I did not want to have. Unfortunately it had to be done.

They watched back the security footage that they had gotten from our home. They mercifully wore headphones so I didn't have to hear the death of my father all over again. It would have been to much to bare. I could tell when the man said he would force me into a marriage because of Edwards reaction. He slammed his fist on the desk so hard I feared the old oak work splinter under the force. "THATS OUT OF THE FUCKING QUESTION. I WILL PEEL HIS SKIN FROM HIS BODY BEFORE I LET HIM ANYWHERE NEAR MY BELLA!" He screamed with a rage I had never seen in this man. Granted I hadn't known him for that long of a time, but when he looked at me the fire in his eyes was undeniable. They were lit with passion, rage and power.

I could see the pride in Carlisle that his son had the same reaction that he would have if someone where talking that way about his wife, Esme. I had never felt so protected, and another feeling that I could only say was love. But how could that be? We hadn't known each other long enough, surely. But I still could not discount that odd bubbling in my chest and the light headed fluttering in my stomach.

We told them both everything we knew and remembered. Unfortunately we did not know the men so we were not that much help there, but we all vowed we would do everything we could to find them. Carlisle knew Emmett and I were both going to want vengeance and a fight. I could read Edward's face like a book and I know he did not want me in the middle of all of this. But it was my father, and NOT his decision.

We finished the office meeting and despite the fact it was a little after 7 and time for dinner after talking about my dad I couldn't eat. I apologized to Esme and the rest of the family and just excused myself to bed. "Bella dear I do hope you will be okay in Edwards room until I finish your room. He can always stay at his home if it makes you uncomfortable. He does have his own house you know." Emse said sweetly to her son with a smile. "No No it is no problem at all. This is still his home to and I refuse to kick him out. There's a couch. We will be fine. Goodnight everyone." I walked up the stairs knowing good and well he had not slept on the couch last night.

A few minutes after settling into bed and trying to rest I heard footsteps up the two fights of stairs and 3 light knocks on the door. "Bella, can I come in?" It was a whisper. I guess to see if I was sleeping yet. As the door opened I couldn't help but say to him that if he was going to come in before I responded what good was asking. Plus it was his room anyway I was just invading it.

"You're never invading my space. I want you to be happy here in light of the current circumstances." He gave me a sad smile. "I just want to come up here and tell you that there is no man that is going to force you into a single thing that you do not want to do. If you want to get married then you will. That will not be something some fucker forces you into. I will tell you this right now because I do not play with my feelings and usually I am cold and hard to everyone but my family. But you Isabella Swan have pulled at my heart in a way I did not know could exist.

This is very real for me and I will be damned if I let anyone hurt you or take you away from me if being with me is what you want." He finished and sat on the bed with me holding my hands in his. I could see that he meant absolutely every word. "Edward I have know idea what it is about you that makes me feel like I have known you all my life and that I can trust you with all that I am, but I don't want to be with anyone but you." I have never said anything like that to anyone in my young 18 years. I knew in my soul that I would never say it to another.

How we laid in bed talking about feelings for 2 hours I will never understand. Because everything with this man seems to fly by.

"Bella, my love you have no idea what hearing that does to me. Lets get some rest and we can talk more in the morning. But I need you to know. If any man other than me lays a hand on you I will not be held accountable for my actions. I am a jealous man. A possessive man and I absolutely DO NOT share. Not in business not in my other business that I do and most definitely not with you. You must know that now. I will take a mans life right off this earth if a single hair is out of place. He will be begging to die when I am done. You are my life now. I hope you can accept that"

I nodded at him not trusting my voice because I had just met Edward, The Boss and it was so fucking hot...


End file.
